


About That Night

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fate and Albel reminisce in their own way...





	About That Night

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days, 'about that night', May 10th, 2018

"This room!" Fate looked around and smiled. "Do you remember it?"

"Why should I remember a room in an inn in Peterney?" Albel questioned. He frowned and then glanced around. "Do you remember every room you've stayed in?"

"No," Fate replied. "But this is the one I was in when you tried to kill me in my sleep, or made one of your terrible attempts at flirting, or whatever that was."

Albel eyed Fate for a long moment. "I could very well try to kill you in your sleep for that. Besides, if I'd wanted you dead, you would have been dead."

"So you were flirting." Fate grinned and turned to put down his bag and look for a few of the items he'd brought to see about patenting. Might as well get that out of the way...

"I wasn't flirting, fool."

"Mmmhmm." There they were. One of the might not amount to much, but the other, Fate thought he could earn a nice profit on. That was one of the many perks of sticking around on Elicoor II. "Don't worry, you haven't gotten any better."

This time, Fate was expecting Albel, but he didn't complain about being half-thrown onto the bed or Albel looming over him, blade in hand. 

"What did you say?" Albel asked, smirking. 

"You're still terrible at flirting." Fate reached and managed to guide Albel's blade away from his head. "But I know how you feel and that's the important part."

"This was the room, huh? I thought the bed was over there--"

Fate blinked. Albel was right... 

In a swift motion, Albel had his sword away, but his full body-weight was on the bed a moment later. Half-straddling Fate, he leaned just a bit until Fate grabbed at his hair and pulled him the rest of the way down. 

Midway through the kiss, Fate was sure they'd both remember every detail this time. 

The flirting, well, probably safer not to work on it.


End file.
